Pina Garcia
Pina Garcia (ピナ・ガルシア) is a protagonist from Tropica Mew Mew and is the 5th Mew to awaken. Pina is a new girl from Madrid, Spain who both grew up around and absolutely loves fashion, and is the team's fashion expert, which is good as she aspires to travel to Paris to live out her fashion designer dream. Pina's Mew alter ego is Mew Pineapple (ミューパイナップル), and is fused with an Egyptian Vulture. Pina's only known catchphrases/quotes include: *'"Asombroso!" '(アソンブローソー) - Spanish for Amazing. *'"Fashion IS everything!"' (ファッションはすべてです！) *'"Linda!" '(リンダ！) - Spanish for Cute. Full Profile *'Full Name:' Pina Garcia *'Age: '''15 *'Birthday: June 19th *'Height: '''5'5.5 *'Zodiac Sign: 'Gemini *'Blood Type: 'B *'Family: 'Rosa Garcia (Mother) Carlos Garcia (Father) *'Favourites: **'Interests/Hobbies: '''Sketching, Designing Clothes, Sewing **'Color: Gold, Chiffon **'''Food/Drink: '''Pineapple Juice Appearance Pina Pina is a dark-skinned girl with darker, almost black hair at shoulder-length. She has dark brown eyes. At the left corner of her bangs, there is a yellow hair clip with a gold, bow accessory attached. Pina is a girl with a well fitting physique for a girl her age despite her height. In Spring, Pina's attire consists of a long, flowing chiffon-yellow blouse with a pair of navy-colored jeans and white sandals. Around her neck is a long, black string with her Mew Pendant at the end. While working at Café Alo~ha, she wears a yellow version of the female uniform with gold accents. Her hairpin is now white but its accessory is still gold. She keeps her hair in a ponytail with a yellow bow. Mew Mew As Mew Pineapple, Pina's hair turns to a golden orange-color while her eyes turn bright yellow. Her hair now reaches her mid-back. She wears a yellow choker with gold accent along with matching arm garters and a garter around her right thigh. She wears a short, yellow dress with a V-shaped, golden-yellow bodice. A pair of elbow-length yellow, fingerless gloves and ankle-high boots of the same color. She gains the tail and wings of an Eygptian Vulture. Her Mew Pendant hangs from her choker. Personality A girl who is the team's fashion expert, which is good as she aspires to travel to Paris to live out her fashion designer dream. Pina secretly has a natural phobia of ants, and will immediately scream and run for her life if even walked closed to by one. She hates being called by her surname. Whenever she is called by it, she immediately gets offended, making herself believe they are saying she is old. Etymology '''Pina (ピナ) - Comes from the Spanish word for pineapple (piña). This is possibly a pun to her alter ego as Mew Pineapple. Garcia (ガルシア) - Common Hispanic surname which originates from Spain. Mew Pineapple Transformation Sequence Weapon *'PineArrow' (パインアーロ) - Mew Pineapple primary weapon. A portable bow and arrow. When in default form, it is smaller and is attached to her right wrist, like a bracelet. Attacks *'Ribbon Pineapple Shot!' (リボンパイナップルショット) - Her signature attack. To perform it, she requires the PineArrow. Trivia *Pina is the only Mew to not have her name changed in any Western Dubbings. *Her known Seiyuu (Voice Actors) consist of: **Yoshida Hitomi (Japanese) **Emily Hernandez (English) Category:Yellow Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Tropica Mew Mew Category:Haruna Artist's Things